Pink, Like Your Pants
by Wyltk
Summary: A songfic as Helga goes through her life with Arnold. Though, sometimes not everything is what it seems!


This ideal came to me when I read a fic about their first meeting and then went looking for this song and it just fit. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. Don't forget to review! Oh and there is a reason why this switches proves right off the bat. See if you can figure it out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold or this song. But both are absolutely wonderful aren't they? 

Pink, Like Your Pants

By Wyltk

I remember when I was little and Arnold held out his hand to help me up and I could only stare at him in amazement at this little boy caring enough to help me. His words knocked me out of my stupor but not before I missed their meaning. 

"What?"

"I like your bow, cause it's pink, like your pants!" 

_I'm looking for something in red_

_Something that's shocking to turn someone's head_

_Strapless and sequined and cut down to there_

_Stockings and garters and lace underwear_

_The guaranteed number to knock the men dead_

_I'm looking for something in red_

Helga smiled in the full length mirror running her hands down her hips to smooth the wrinkles that had gathered there as she has pulled on her stain shoes. Her red gown twirled around her as she turned to face her bed. She grabbed the small red wrap and draped it over her arm. 

Smiling one last time at her reflection she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her dress sparkled in the florescent light as she sat on the stairs waiting impatiently for Arnold. Her long dress had a low dip back and the front had quite a dip itself. The dress was long resting just below her ankle, a long slit down one side letting her move freely, while showing off a carefully positioned garter.

When Arnold finally arrived and had taken a good look at her he had been forced to keep his eyes carefully on her shoes, her nice safe satin slippers. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed looking fairly pale. 

"You look breathtaking Helga."

He held out a white rose corsage. And she smiled at him allowing him to slip it on her wrist. She thanked him with a small smile before she whirled and headed over towards a small table placing the wrap around her shoulders as she went. 

"You can look up, you know, Arnold." 

He took a deep breathe and lifted his head to smile at her only to catch her as she bent slightly over the new table to pick up her purse. He quickly averted his eyes. 

He held out his arm to her making sure to keep his eyes locked on her face. He held her arm all the way into the limo waiting for them. Once they were safely in the limo, it started off to pick up Gerald and then Phoebe. But right now Arnold was having trouble remembering Where they were going let alone why they wanted to pick up Gerald with Helga in THAT dress. In fact no guy was getting anywhere near Helga in that dress. 

She smiled and he had the sudden feeling she knew exactly what she was going to him.

"I like your… ahhh shoes cause their red like your gart… dress." He choked and she smiled.

_I'm looking for something in green_

_Something to out do an ex-high school queen_

_Jealousy comes in the color of jade_

_Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade_

_And a perfume that whispers "Please comes back to me"_

_I'm looking for something in green_

Arnold smiled at Lila's vapid chatter through gritted teeth. He was only staying around her for the sake of his friends whom had asked him to keep her company until her date came. It was after she talked to the fiftieth person (He knew, he had counted) he didn't know when he started to try and find a way to slip away.

He was beginning to contemplate killing Helga for having to work tonight when a rather large group of men caught his attention. The men were flocking from around the room even as other men slipped out of the group with a dejected look. 

That's when he finally noticed what had caught the men's attention. Helga was in the middle of the now small group of men. Not only that but she was in one of the most revealing dresses he had ever saw her in. And that included their senior prom.

It was a tight slinky green dress that clung among her every curse ending at her lower thigh. The back of the dress was a mess of crisscrossed silver strings some of them trailing behind her. The top rested comfortable around her throat like a choker. Deep green boots laced up to her dress' hem. She cast Lila a cat who caught the canary look before turning her full attention on Arnold.

"Arnold. You didn't tell me Lila was going to be here. I'm sorry to take him from you Lila but he did promise to share dinner with me, didn't you darling?" 

Arnold nodded agreeably as she flashed him her pouting lips that's sparkled green with the lipstick she had chosen to wear. She grasped his arm tightly directing him away from Lila. His moonstruck gaze never wavered from her.

"Helga… I like your dress cause it's green…" 

"Like?" she prompted leaning closer to his taller frame. 

"Your lips." 

He never did register what he said because she had smiled at him running a finger down his chest before leaving him alone to go and talk to Phoebe.

_I'm looking for something in white_

_Something that shimmers in soft candlelight_

_Everyone calls us the most perfect pair_

_Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair_

_Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight_

_I'm looking for something in white_

She walked towards him and he gulped staring at the pure white gown that floated gently around her like a cloud. He held out his hand smiling as she gently took it coming close so they could dance. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly. 

He lead her in large circles listening to Faith Hill sing in the back ground. He ran his hands through the tips of her long hair smiling at the rose that had been tucked in her air at the beginning of the reception. He spun her out of her arms and then brought her back in quickly unwilling to have her out of his arms for more then a few seconds.

"I love you." He whispered contentedly.

"You've said that ten thousand times."

"Give me another day and I'll say it even more."

She smiled at him laughing lightly. He slowly began to creep towards the door. He continued to seemingly dance and as soon as he made sure everyone wasn't looking he dragged her out of the door picking her up and racing towards the limo waiting for them. Once they were both in he slammed the door and the limo driver pulled out. 

Later they would learn Gerald and Phoebe had been the first to notice their disappearance and had run after them along with the rest of the party goers to wave off the completely uninterested couple.

"Hey Helga," Arnold smiled at her kissing her high on the cheek next to her ear.

"Yes, Arnold?" she closed her eyes. And laid her head on his shoulder.

"I like your dress, cause it's white like your rose." 

He brushed his hands through her hair untangling the rose slowly.

_I'm looking for something in blue_

_Something real tiny, the baby's brand new_

_He has his father's nose and his chin_

_We once were hot lovers now we're more like friends_

_Don't tell me that's just what old married folk do_

_I'm looking for something in blue_

Helga sat in bed holding a small bundle protectively in her arms. The small bundle was wrapped in a small blue blanket and she smiled closing her eyes as she held the form closer leaning down to kiss the sleeping newborns forehead.

Arnold leaned against the door jam watching her. Slowly he came in and she opened her eyes sleepily. He sat beside her on the bed and took the baby from her unresisting arms. 

"He's beautiful Helga." Arnold said quietly staring down into the small football shaped face.

"I like his eyes," Arnold looked up at Helga his eyes shining, "cause their blue, like yours."

_I'm looking for something in red_

_Like the one that I wore when I first turned his head_

_Strapless and sequined and cut down to there_

_Just a size larger that I wore last year_

_The guaranteed number to knock the man dead_

Helga finished her makeup quickly making sure none of it smudged as she yelled at her husband. "Ryan is at my sisters! I told you that earlier!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Have you seen-oh wait there it is."

She heard her husband huff and more distant sounds of drawers being searched through. A slam echoed through the bathroom and she nervously straightened her dress. She opened the door to the bathroom to their bedroom watching her husband struggle with his tie.

She quickly went up behind him draping her arms around his shoulders and fixing his tie. She then moved towards the door smiling as she turned to look at him. He choked, his eyes widening as he got his first true glance of her dress.

"You aren't going out like that."

"And what's wrong with it?" her eyes flashed dangerously. 

"No my dear you misunderstand me. For one, no man is going to see you in that dress and still be alive when I'm through with them. And the second thing if you insist on wearing that dress I'm not going out either." Helga gasped and hit his chest lightly. 

"You cad, now come on." She grabbed his arms but he stopped her grinning at her boyishly. 

"I like your dress cause it's red like your bra…"

_I'm looking for something_

_I've gotta have something_

_I'm looking for something in red_

Dear Diary,

            Tonight's the senior prom and you'll never guess who asked me to go. Arnold! I know I'm just a last minute date and that he, like the stupid football head he is, wanted to go with Lila or some other pretty, popular girl but he's going with me! That has to be somewhat good, right? I mean he didn't have to ask at all...

            I've got the perfect dress and I'm already in it and have my make up and hair done. All I'm waiting for is him. I'm hoping maybe tonight he may see me as something different. The dress should help.

            Oh there's the doorbell, bet it's him, wish me luck!

                                                            Helga

            PS: Remind me later, diary, I'm not allowed to day dream any more. It's bad for me.

AN: Dedicated to anyone who daydreams. After all what'd the fun in not? Hope you all enjoyed. Especially my surprise ending. Were any of you fooled?

Wyltk


End file.
